


An Unlikely Encounter

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Yuri, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Inspiration comes from the strangest places, so here's a peculiar crossover for you:Tsugumi and Yohane share the same dream, of Tsugumi as a sister in a church, and Yohane the fallen angel finding her.





	An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> While playing Bandori, I saw someone with the handle "Yohane's Little Demon", while using Tsugumi's newest character card, where she wears a nun's habit. An exquisite combination. So my mind pretty quickly went to "I smell a crossover" territory. So here it is, short and silly, the two of them having the same dream, even though they aren't even in the same franchise. Maybe that's a copout, but I had fun with it. >:3

It was evening, and a lone Sister was sweeping the floor of the church. Mass had been held earlier that day, but now everyone had long since gone home. Even the Father had retired to his residence. So Hazawa Tsugumi was all alone.

She had done this a thousand times before, but there was something unusual about tonight. As she was sweeping, she found some black feathers on the floor. In fact, more seemed to be drifting down from somewhere above.

"Well well, what have we here?" A silky smooth voice suddenly cut the silence, echoing in the vast main hall.

Tsugumi looked up, and saw... an angel. A Divine being was floating above, her wings spread out. They didn't move, but she was still being effortlessly kept aloft. Her mere existence was blinding.

The angel spoke again, her voice rich and enthralling. "I thought the church would be empty this late, but I knew I felt _something_ ~."

Finally able to do something more than gawp, Tsugumi managed to find her own voice. "O-o great angel, w-what brings you here?" she asked, sounding very feeble. She was clutching her broom hard enough to make her hands ache.

The angel smiled, at once amused, and oddly cruel. "I am sorry to disappoint you, poor, little mortal, but that is not quite correct. I am a _fallen_ angel."

It dawned on Tsugumi. The black feathers. They were from the angel's wings. They were pitch black, as was the halo above her head. And the garb she was wearing. There was white accentuating it, but it was mostly black. Not too dissimilar from Tsugumi's own nun's habit in that respect, though far more provocative.

Tsugumi swallowed nervously. How had she not noticed? Was it the radiance of this being that had tricked her eye, or was it the darkness of the evening that had obscured her vision?

"F-fallen? B-but... th-this is holy ground," Tsugumi stuttered forth. Her legs were shaking. Even if she ran, she probably couldn't get away. Not that she knew what the fallen angel would do to her, anyway.

"Such an innocent little lamb," the angel said with a light chuckle. "That matters not for one such as I," she declared, and slowly descended towards the floor.

Tsugumi was frozen in place as the supernatural being drifted closer. Her appearance was at once captivating, and terrifying. "W-who are you? W-what do you want?" she managed to ask.

"I am the great Yohane, cast from heaven for my sinful beauty," the angel declared, the name echoing in Tsugumi's mind. "And what I want... is you, little lamb." She grinned.

"M-me?" Tsugumi felt like she was shrinking as Yohane came closer.

"Indeed. Your soul has caught my attention with its humble beauty and brilliance," Yohane said, and her feet finally touched the floor. "Won't you become one of my little demons?" she asked.

It was a compelling offer, especially due to the voice and being it came from. "B-but I'm a holy woman. Sworn to God," Tsugumi protested weakly. The angel was even more stunning up close, her purple eyes locking the Sister in place with their mesmerising gaze.

"So was I, once," Yohane said. The dulcet tones felt like they caressed Tsugumi's mind. "Won't you fall with me?"

Tsugumi's knees felt weak, but before she could collapse, Yohane reached out, and took her chin in her hand.

It was enough to make Tsugumi feel like she was floating. Her broom clattered as it fell to the floor. "Yo... Yohane-sama," she uttered breathlessly, and the fallen angel's eyes twinkled.

"Such a sweet little demon," Yohane purred. "Perhaps I should have a taste~." She leaned in, and Tsugumi could feel her heat as their lips were about to meet.

* * *

In different places, in different worlds, Hazawa Tsugumi, and Tsushima Yoshiko, woke up.

They both slowly sat up, got up from bed, and headed to the bathroom. As they were washing their hands, they looked in the mirror, and mumbled:

"What a strange dream..."


End file.
